Airplane Wishes
by ttalgibit
Summary: "Apa bedanya pesawat dengan bintang jatuh? kalau kita percaya, permohonan kita pasti terkabul" (*) EXO, AU, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Airplane Wishes**

Pairing(s): found out yourself.

Genre: Romance, friendship, AU.

A/N: Hello, author lagi nyoba bikin FF genre non-humor. Sorry kalau rada ga jelas atau bahasa terlalu baku. Ini mungkin ceritanya pasaran. Please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

Baekhyun memandang langit Seoul, langit didominasi warna hitam, pekat, tidak ada bintang, hanya ada beberapa awan kelabu yang terlihat berarak.

Baekhyun menghirup nafas, udaranya dingin dan berpolusi. Baekhyun benci Seoul.

"Kata orang bintang itu selalu ada, hanya saja kita tidak bisa melihatnya— setidaknya tidak disini."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah asal suara itu, mendapati seorang anak lelaki kurang lebih seusia dengannya sedang menatap langit.

"Itu karena Seoul terlalu terang pada saat malam hari, lihat saja lampu yang berkelap-kelip itu, menyedihkan sekali bukan?" Laki-laki itu sekarang menatapnya, menunjukkan senyuman dan deretan giginya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "di tempat asalku— Bucheon, beberapa bintang masih terlihat, sedikit memang."

"Ah, benarkah? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat bintang," laki-laki itu menatap langit, "waktu masih kecil dulu aku sering membuat permohonan pada bintang jatuh."

_Bintang jatuh? Buat apa berharap pada bintang yang mati?_ Baekhyun termenung.

"Apa kau pernah membuat permohonan pada bintang jatuh?" Laki-laki itu bertanya.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Percaya pada sesuatu itu hal yang menyenangkan," Laki-laki itu menunjuk sebuah pesawat terbang, "nah itu ada pesawat, cepat buat permohonan."

"Tapi itu kan pesawat bukan bintang jatuh," Baekhyun melirik pesawat yang ditunjuk laki-laki itu.

"Apa bedanya? Kalau kau percaya permohonanmu pasti akan terkabul," Laki-laki itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, membuat permohonan. Baekhyun ikut memejamkan matanya.

_Konyol memang, tapi apa salahnya mencoba?_

Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya, tersenyum.

Malam itu mereka habiskan menatap awan, tentu saja tidak seindah menatap bintang— tapi tidak ada pilihan lain kan?

Mereka berjalan pulang, sungguh kebetulan, arah pulang mereka sama.

"Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan," laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menjabat tangan itu dengan senyuman— senyum tulus pertamanya sejak menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, "Byun Baekhyun."

Saat mereka berpisah, Baekhyun berpikir— _Seoul tidak seburuk yang dia kira_.

Malam itu Baekhyun memohon agar dapat menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Dan Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol benar, _percaya pada sesuatu memang menyenangkan._

* * *

-tbc-

A/N: thanks udah baca sampai sini, dikit ya. Masih pertama soalnya.

Btw itu cover author bikin sendiri. lol. *curcol*

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Feel free to leave Review :) *bows*


	2. The End

**Airplane Wishes**

Pairing(s): found out yourself.

Genre: Romance, friendship, AU.

A/N: Hello, maaf update lama ;A; kertas berisi plot hilang dan aku pikunnya lebih parah dari Lay EXO-M, silakan disimpulkan sendiri kenapa sampai sekarang belum update ._.V sebenernya aku hampir lupa pernah bikin cerita ini(?) dan sama sekali ngga inget gimana kelanjutannya. Ceritanya memang pasaran, dan alurnya kecepetan karena aku bikinnya spontan, but please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu saat Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, di sebuah lapangan di dekat bandara.

Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, setidaknya begitulah menurut Baekhyun. Lapangan itu tetap sepi dan dingin tiap malam, pesawat masih sering melintas, dan udara di Seoul masih berpolusi.

Hanya saja sekarang Baekhyun berstatus mahasiswa di salah satu universitas seni di Seoul. Um, tinggi Baekhyun juga bertambah 1 cm dalam setahun ini, dan hei— 1 cm sangat berarti bagi Baekhyun.

Dan yah, tentang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah lama tidak melihat bocah itu. Chanyeol memang sering datang kesana, dan terkadang mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tidak setiap hari pergi ke lapangan itu, hanya saat dia bosan— dan yah, karena bagi Baekhyun hidupnya membosankan, itu artinya hampir setiap malam ia mendapati dirinya berjalan kesana. Hanya saja, dalam setengah tahun ini Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Rasanya seperti kehilangan seorang teman. Baekhyun hanya berharap dimanapun Chanyeol berada dia baik-baik saja.

Dan soal harapannya pada bintang waktu itu— sampai sekarang dia masih 'single', lajang, jomblo, atau terserahlah istilah apapun itu.

Baekhyun sudah menduga, berharap pada bintang itu hal yang konyol.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan sepatu usangnya di jalanan malam, sekilas terlihat kabut berwarna putih keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menghembuskan nafas. Baekhyun menyelipkan kedua tangannya dalam jaketnya.

_Dingin—_

Tetesan air hujan mulai berjatuhan membuat Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Bergegas berlari ke salah satu etalase toko di sebuah bandara untuk berteduh.

Baekhyun berdiri, menunggu sambil berharap tetesan air hujan segera mereda. Tapi hidup memang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya, kenyataannya hujan malah bertambah deras.

"Sial," Baekhyun mengumpat tanpa sadar.

"Kamu kedinginan?" sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Baekhyun menoleh, memandangi seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bermata senada, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, dengan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan tindikan di telinga—

_Mengerikan._

Baekhyun mengucek matanya, sosok tersebut tidak juga hilang.

_Bukan hantu._

Baekhyun mencubit dirinya sendiri.

_Sakit— berarti bukan mimpi._

"Er, iya." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindar untuk menatap langsung ke dalam mata Tao.

"Kamu bisa duduk di sebelahku kalau mau, disini lebih hangat," laki-laki itu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya— tersenyum hangat.

Semua kesan mengerikan hilang dari sosok laki-laki tersebut, bagaimana bisa orang memiliki senyum semanis dan bersuara selembut itu memiliki wajah yang— yah, sedikit sangar.

Baekhyun jadi teringat pada Park Chanyeol, dia juga memiliki wajah yang kontras dengan suaranya. Entah dimana dia sekarang.

"Er, terimakasih," Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah laki-laki itu, memeluk lututnya.

_Benar, disini memang lebih hangat._

"Namaku Tao, Huang Zi Tao," Tao mengulurkan tangannya, "dan kamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun menjabat tangan Tao.

Baekhyun mengamati penampilan Tao. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam itu adalah pakaian bermerek, begitu juga dengan koper yang berada tak jauh dari Tao. Baekhyun menyimpulkan Tao adalah orang yang berkecukupan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memanggil taksi saja?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Um, aku menunggu seseorang."

"Apa dia akan menjemputmu?"

Tao mengangguk, "seharusnya iya, tapi dia belum datang juga."

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kamu menunggu?"

"Kurang lebih 3 jam."

"3 jam? Kenapa masih kamu tunggu juga? Kalau aku adalah kamu pasti sudah aku tinggal."

"Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kukenal di Korea."

"Memangnya kamu datang darimana?"

"China."

Baekhyun tidak tahu banyak tentang China. Yang dia tahu di China ada Shaolin, panda, tembok besar, bakpao, dan kungfu. Baekhyun menyesal tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru geografi gurunya di sekolah dulu.

"Bahasa Koreamu bagus," Baekhyun memuji tulus.

"Terimakasih, ini semua berkat berjam-jam menonton drama korea," Tao tertawa kecil.

"Lalu orang yang seharusnya menjemputmu itu kerabatmu?"

"Bukan, dia kekasihku," Tao tersenyum.

"Biar kutebak, gadis itu pasti sedang berdandan sekarang dan saat hujan reda nanti dia akan datang sambil berkata 'maaf sayang, aku takut rok dan high heels-ku akan basah oleh hujan'" Baekhyun menirukan suara seorang gadis.

Tao tertawa, "bukan, aku seorang gay, tapi mungkin kamu benar saat bilang Kris-ge sedang berdandan— minus high heels-nya."

"Oh," Baekhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun tidak pernah menemui orang yang mengaku gay secara terang-terangan seperti Tao.

Hujan terus turun dengan deras malam itu, bahkan saat akhirnya hujan berhenti pun Kris tetap tidak datang. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan pulang— meninggalkan Tao sendirian.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah bandara, berniat membeli kopi hangat dan melakukan aktivitas rutinnya— memandangi awan dan pesawat yang melintas— saat melihat seorang petugas bandara sedang bertengkar mulut dengan sosok yang tidak asing— Tao.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka Tao masih akan berada di tempat yang sama, apakah itu artinya Tao terus menunggu disini? Gila.

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak bisa berada disini terus," petugas itu berusaha mengusir Tao.

"Ta-tapi ada seseorang yang aku tunggu," Tao bersikeras.

"Saya takut saya tidak bisa membiarkan hal tersebut," petugas itu berusaha menyeret Tao paksa.

Baekhyun menyela perdebatan mereka, "permisi, tuan," Baekhyun menatap petugas tersebut, "setahu saya bandara adalah tempat umum, dan itu artinya dia bebas menunggu dimanapun dia mau."

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah seorang petugas bandara seharusnya memberikan pelayanan bukannya mengecewakan penumpang?" Baekhyun sengaja mengatakannya agak keras— sehingga membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju kearah mereka.

Petugas itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah membungkuk minta maaf.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menoleh kearah Tao, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih," Tao mengangguk.

"Kamu ini bodoh sekali, kenapa masih menunggu disini? Memangnya kamu tidak punya uang?"

"Punya, hanya saja jika tiba-tiba saja Kris-ge datang bukankah dia akan kebingungan mencariku?"

"Tinggal hubungi saja handphone-nya, memangnya sesibuk apa dia sampai-sampai tidak menjemputmu?"

"Dia tidak bisa dihubungi," Tao mencemberutkan wajahnya.

"Astaga—" Baekhyun menghela nafas, "sekarang ikut denganku, dan tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao sebelum dia sempat memprotes.

.

Baekhyun dan Tao duduk di lapangan lengkap dengan secangkir kopi di tangan masing-masing.

"Terimakasih kopinya," Tao meminum kopinya.

"Sama-sama," Baekhyun menatap Tao, "sekarang lebih baik kamu jujur, apa kamu kabur dari rumah?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Tao menatap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin kamu liburan, kelihatan sekali kamu tidak memiliki persiapan untuk liburan."

"Iya, aku memang kabur dari rumah," Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, "karena orangtuaku tidak setuju saat aku bilang aku gay dan sudah punya kekasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk, memang masuk akal. Bayangkan saja anakmu tiba-tiba mengaku gay dan sudah punya kekasih— pria.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai Kris-ge, aku rela pergi dari rumah, asalkan aku bisa bersamanya," Tao tersenyum, "dia bilang kita akan memulai hidup baru di Korea, orangtua kami pasti tidak akan menyangka kami pergi ke Korea."

"Kupikir Kris itu orang korea."

"Bukan, hanya saja dia sudah berangkat sebulan sebelum aku terbang kesini, agar orangtua kami tidak curiga."

_Gila, ini benar-benar gila._ Baekhyun memandangi bayangan awan yang terpantul di permukaan kopinya.

"Dia bilang akan menungguku, dia akan menungguku di bandara."

"Tapi dia tidak datang."

"Belum datang," Tao mengoreksi, "Kris-ge pasti datang, dia sudah berjanji."

Baekhyun menatap Tao prihatin, _Kau sudah ditipu._

_._

Itu adalah hari ketiga, terhitung saat Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao. Tao masih saja menunggu di bandara, terkadang dia akan bersembunyi di toilet ketika petugas bandara yang waktu itu muncul, tapi terkadang Tao menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan bersama Baekhyun.

"Kris-ge itu sangat tampan, lihatlah ini," Tao menunjukkan sebuah foto.

Baekhyun mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan Tao— seorang pria berambut pirang dan berwajah tampan— dan alisnya yang er, menarik.

"Ada apa dengan alisnya? Seperti angry bird," Baekhyun berbicara terus terang.

"Oh, alisnya memang seperti itu," Tao tertawa.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bosan mendengar Tao bercerita tentang Kris.

Baekhyun tahu warna kesukaannya, apa yang dia benci, makanan favoritnya, kebiasaannya, blablabla—padahal dia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kris— salahkan Tao dan obsesinya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak keberatan mendengarnya, Tao terkadang akan menceritakan kisah yang menarik, contohnya saja, bahwa pada jaman keraan dulu panda merupakan peliharaan raja karena panda dipercayai bisa menangkal roh jahat dan bencana alam, atau bahwa es krim pertama ditemukan di china. Tapi yang paling menarik bagi Baekhyun adalah saat Tao bercerita tentang Kris.

Bukannya Baekhyun tertarik pada Kris atau apa— hanya saja, saat Tao bercerita tentang Kris matanya akan bercahaya penuh dengan kekaguman dan kasih sayang, lalu ekspresinya yang bersemangat itu benar-benar cantik.

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Tao benar-benar mencintai Kris, dan entah mengapa dia membenci hal itu.

"—Jika kamu bertemu dengan Kris-ge kamu pasti akan menyukainya," Mata Tao bercahaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk— menunjukkan senyum kecil.

_Baekhyun membenci Kris._

.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang pendaftaran audisi di sebuah entertainment. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kedai yang menjual bakpao, Baekhyun tersenyum dan membeli beberapa buah bakpao.

Baekhyun berharap Tao akan menyukainya.

"Hai Baekhyun-ge," Tao tersenyum.

"Hai, Tao-ah," Baekhyun mengeluarkan bakpao yang dibawanya.

"Wah, baozi, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, terimakasih Baekhyun-ge," Tao menepuk tangannya senang.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Tao memandangi awan, sedangkan Baekhyun memandangi Tao.

"Baekhyun-ge—" Tao membuka mulutnya namun kemudian menutupnya kembali, "eh, tidak jadi."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu kembali mengunyah bakpaonya.

Malam itu mereka habiskan menghitung pesawat yang melintas. Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan keheningan malam itu, karena dia bisa lebih lama menatap wajah tenang Tao tanpa adanya kata 'Kris' meluncur dari bibir Tao.

Baekhyun tidak peduli kalau dia egois, dia bahkan rela menjadi orang jahat jika itu artinya dia bisa membuat Tao senang.

.

Menyukai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain itu menyakitkan, Baekhyun tahu itu. Hanya saja kamu tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kamu akan jatuh cinta bukan? Saat tiba waktunya kamu akan jatuh cinta begitu saja, dan pada kasus Baekhyun hal itu benar-benar membuatnya frustrasi.

_Kenapa Baekhyun harus menyukai Tao yang jelas-jelas sudah punya kekasih?_

Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menjadi orang ketiga.

Baekhyun benar-benar berharap dia hanya merasa simpati pada Tao.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Baekhyun bertemu dengan Tao. Tao selalu berada disana, di sudut etalase toko bandara, dan terkadang bersembunyi di toilet ataupun di lapangan pada saat malam hari.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah bandara. Tangannya membawa bungkusan berisi bakpao dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam sebuah payung. Baekhyun berusaha menghindari jalanan yang becek dengan cekatan.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tidak menemukan Tao di tempat biasanya dia berada. Baekhyun mencari di toilet, hingga di sudut-sudut bandara. Namun hasilnya nihil, Tao tidak ada dimanapun.

_Apakah Kris akhirnya datang?_

Baekhyun mengepalkan telapak tangannya keras-keras hingga buku-buku telapak tangannya memutih.

_Tidak, Tao tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja._

Baekhyun berlari menerobos hujan.

.

Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika mendapati Tao terduduk di lapangan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup— terlihat menyedihkan dan kesepian. Entah sejak kapan dia berada disana.

"Tao-ah, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Apa kamu mau jatuh sakit?"

Tao tidak menjawab, hanya menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali menatap tanah dan rerumputan dibawahnya— yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi genangan lumpur kecoklatan.

"Baekhyun-ge," Tao menghela nafas, "apakah menurutmu Kris-ge akan datang?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

Haruskah dia berbohong? Jika dia berkata iya, bukankah dia akan membuat Tao terus menunggu tanpa kepastian? Baekhyun tidak ingin berbohong hanya untuk menghibur Tao.

Haruskah dia berkata tidak? Bukankah itu akan mengancurkan hati Tao? Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Tao menangis, karena melihat Tao yang sedih adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Tao, payungnya terjatuh dari genggamannya, "a-aku, aku hanya tidak tahu—"

_Sakit._

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari airmata Baekhyun mulai menetes, bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Suara Tao tidak pernah terdengar seperti itu— sangat lemah, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi harapan disana.

Baekhyun menatap Tao, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin jelas terlihat, "Tao-ah."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Kris akan datang atau tidak, hanya saja, Kris pastilah orang bodoh jika dia menyia-nyiakan orang sepertimu."

Tao menangis, "terimakasih Baekhyun-ge, untuk segalanya."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit, berpura-pura tidak mendengar isakan Tao karena hal itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun ikut menangis bersama Tao. Baekhyun melihat sebuah pesawat dari kejauhan. Cahaya lampunya yang berkelap-kelip terlihat jelas di kegelapan malam.

Seketika Baekhyun teringat pada Chanyeol.

"Tao-ah," Baekhyun menepuk pundak Tao, "temanku pernah berkata katanya jika kita percaya, pesawat terbang bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita, sekarang lihatlah pesawat tu lalu buatlah sebuah permohonan."

Tao dan Baekhyun segera memejamkan mata mereka, sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua mata mereka setelah selesai membuat permohonan.

Tidak perlu Tao katakan pun Baekhyun sudah tahu apa permohonan Tao. Apalagi jika bukan bertemu Kris?

Baekhyun? Baekhyun hanya berharap semoga saja Baekhyun dan Tao tidak sakit hati pada akhirnya.

"Tao-ah," Baekhyun mengeluarkan bungkusan bakpao yang sedaritadi berada di saku jaketnya, "kata orang, makan bisa memperbaiki suasana hati."

Tao menerima bakpao dari Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua makan sambil terisak— bakpaonya sudah dingin dan basah terkena air hujan. Tapi, benar, rasanya memang jauh lebih baik, ketika isakan mereka teredam oleh bakpao yang menyumpal mulut mereka.

Tao menangisi Kris yang tak kunjung datang, sedangkan Baekhyun menangisi perasaannya sendiri yang tidak akan pernah berbalas.

Air hujan membasahi tubuh mereka— menyembunyikan airmata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi mereka.

.

Baekhyun melompat gembira ketika membaca surat di dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya ke permukaan keras terdekat, sayang sekali di dekatnya hanya ada kedai bakpao.

Mungkin makan bakpao bersama dengan Tao jauh lebih baik daripada memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok.

.

Baekhyun memasuki area bandara dengan bungkusan bakpao hangat di saku jaketnya. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat rambut hitam Tao.

"Tao-ah—" Senyum Baekhyun memudar ketika melihat Tao tidak sendiri— dia bersama dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang, berwajah tampan, dan beralis seperti angry bird yang tidak asing— Kris.

_Tidak—_

"Baekhyun-ge!" Tao memekik senang.

"Baekhyun-ge ini kekasihku, Kris-ge," Tao mengenalkan Baekhyun dan Kris satu sama lain, "Kris-ge, ini Baekhyun-ge teman yang aku ceritakan tadi."

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini," Kris membungkukkan badannya, berterimakasih pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk perlahan.

_Sakit—_

Hanya itu yang Baekhyun rasakan.

.

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berdiri di sebuah bus yang syukurlah tidak begitu sesak oleh penumpang.

_Sial— hidupnya benar-benar sial._

Kecelakaan? Koma? Hal itu seharusnya hanya ada di drama! Tapi sialnya hal itu lah yang menimpa Kris.

Jelas sudah mengapa Kris tidak pernah datang selama ini.

'Terimakasih Baekhyun-ge, ternyata pesawat itu benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita.' Tao berkata dengan senang.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun, Baekhyun belum juga menemukan cinta sejatinya, malahan yang ada Baekhyun merasakan patah hati.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Baekhyun, membuatnya terjatuh di dalam bus.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Baekhyun berusaha meraih suratnya yang terlempar keluar dari saku jaketnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Maafkan aku," sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tersenyum, "lama tidak berjumpa."

"Ya Tuhan— kemana saja kamu?" Baekhyun memukulnya pelan.

"Hehe, bukannya aku sombong, tapi sekarang aku menjadi seorang trainee di SM Entertainment jadi aku sangat sibuk," Chanyeol menunjukkan deretan giginya dengan bangga.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, "Kamu juga seorang trainee di SM?"

"Juga?" Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang terbelalak, "Kamu juga trainee di SM?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, menunjukkan surat penerimaannya di SM Entertainment.

"Selamat Baek!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol— tidak peduli penumpang bus lainnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di balik saku jaketnya— hampir saja Baekhyun melupakan bakpaonya.

"Mau bakpao?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan bakpao dari sakunya.

"Bakpao? Keren, aku suka bakpao," Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Eh tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun memotong obrolan mereka, "jika kamu seorang trainee SM apakah kamu pernah bertemu SNSD?"

"Er, sebenarnya aku muncul di salah satu MV mereka," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu.

"Kamu muncul di MV mereka? Ya Tuhan— apa kamu pria yang ada di MV SNSD- Genie Japanese Version?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Park Chanyeol, aku adalah fans terberatmu, sekarang katakan padaku seperti apa SNSD di kehidupan nyata—"

Baekhyun menghabiskan malam itu bersama Chanyeol, mengoceh panjang lebar— menghujani Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar SNSD dan kehidupan trainee.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar pada akhirnya baik dia maupun Tao tidak merasakan sakit hati.

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Aku harap ini ngga mengecewakan.

Makasih udah baca sampai sini dan maaf banget buat yang nunggu update tapi malah dapet cerita ngga mutu kayak gini ;A;

Maaf kalo ada typo.

Aku minta maaf banget.

Aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya.

*bows*


End file.
